nishigaokafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Yukimura
Introduction of your character here. Please note that all these categories are only guidelines and not absolute requirements. Start with: Kanna Yukimura (Japanese: 幸村 神菜 ''Yukimura Kanna'') is... Appearance What your OC looks like (including to others, in case it's important). Personality "quote" Kanna is a sociable '''young lady, and would rather spend her free time being around people. She's not particularly picky about her company, finding the presence of people in general refreshing. As a result, she can be frequently found visiting clubs and bars and the like. If you've gotten on her good side, Kanna is incredibly '''supportive, as like any other person, she likes seeing her friends happy, and if she can contribute to that happiness then she'd gladly do so. She will fiercely protect those that are important to her. She's not one to back down easily, and getting into an argument with her isn't always worth it. Overall, she's an earnest person, pursuing her goals with vigor and passion. Impulsive, she's the type to rely more on her instincts than anything else. She doesn't always think things through, especially not for the long-run, but in her opinion, life without risk is not living. Kanna can get overly competitive, and hates losing more than anything. Although she's pretty good at hiding it, it's easy to set off her drive to win, even when it comes to minor things. She'll pretend to be indifferent to the results, but will either be glowing or fuming on the inside. Due to her upbringing, she's independent and, in fact, dislikes it when other people try to tell her what to do. She's fine taking care of herself, by herself. One of her bigger flaws is that despite her urge to take care of others, she doesn't always listen to other people. In fact, she's quite inconsiderate at times, especially to those she cares little for. She doesn't care what others think, as long as she's satisfied. She's always had a rather manipulative '''streak, subtly exercising influence whenever she feels the need to. Kanna's penchant for people and socialising has granted her the ability to deliberately use her charisma- for better or worse. Paired with her '''vindictiveness, it is best not to cross her, as she's a firm believer of 'neither forgive nor forget'. All in all Kanna is discontented, never quite managing to be satisfied. Bored with her life, she's always looking for something to pass time. Skills Powers Abilities Techniques Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Trivia *Goals: *Fears: *Addictions: *Allergies: *Ailments: *Speciality: *Hobbies: *Motto: *MBTI: *- has a lot of mediocre skills like card tricks and fortune telling from her hostess work - vegan. Is lactose intolerant + doesn't like the taste of meat nor most animal products - pretty good with shapes and stuff but her freehand drawing skills are... - wears different earrings every day - actual staba addict sshhhh - due to her rebellious days the crowd she hangs with is rather diverse. Could be former yankii folks, could be former book club members - very diligent with chores. Learnt how to cook from living alone, not wanting to waste money, wanting to be healthy and for the sake of her diet - l*ve l*ve fan, best girl is K*n*n - "The only acceptable alcohol is cocktails."